Leon Bronev
|Fr = Léon Bronev |It = Leon Bronev |Sp = Leon Bronev |Aufenthalt = Gefängnis |Nl = Leon Bronev |Wohnort = Targentis |Geburtsort = Unbekannt |Beruf = Archäologe Kommandant von Targent |Beziehungen = Rachel Bronev (Ehefrau) Hershel Bronev (Sohn)/Jean Descole (Erzfeind) Theodore Bronev (Sohn) Emmeline Altava (Adoptivnichte) Alfendi Layton (Enkelsohn) Katrielle Layton (Adoptivenkeltochter) Mrs. Locklair (Schwiegertochter; Verstorben) Enkeltochter (Verstorben) Albatros (Rechte Hand) Leonard Bloom (Untergebener) |Geburtsjahr = ca. 1902 – 1910 }}Leon Bronev ist der Hauptantagonist in Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant, der bereits in Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder als mysteriöser und unbarmherziger Kommandant der Organisation Targent hinter den Kulissen involviert ist. Er ist Archäologe und der leibliche Vater von Professor Layton sowie dessen Gegenspieler Jean Descole. Persönliches Als Kommandant von Targent scheint Bronev absolut skrupellos zu sein. Um seine Ziele zu erreichen, ist er anscheinend bereit, alles und jeden, der ihn an seinen Vorhaben hindert, mit allen Mitteln aus dem Weg zu räumen. Dinge, die für seine Tätigkeiten irrelevant sind, sind ihm jedoch gänzlich egal. Seinen Untergebenen gegenüber verhält er sich äußerst tyrannisch, was zum Beispiel bei Kommissar Leonard Bloom deutlich wird. Er weiß nicht nur viel über die Aslanti, von deren Zivilisation er besessen ist, sondern hat außerordentlich viele Informationen über Layton und Descole. Er ist außerdem im Nahkampf außerordentlich begabt, wie man durch seine Kampf gegen Descole um die Endlosen Zirkel sieht. Leon Bronevs wahre Beweggründe rühren eigentlich von seiner Liebe zu seiner verstorbenen Frau, Rachel Bronev. Ihr zuliebe versuchte er, das Vermächtnis der Aslanti zu erwecken, von dem er sich einen Nutzen für die Menschheit erhofft hatte, ohne zu wissen, welch furchtbare Auswirkungen seine Tätigkeiten eigentlich hatten. Biografie Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Leon Bronev findet nach Jahren des Forschens zur Wahrheit über Aslant.Früher war Leon Bronev ein begeisterter Archäologe, der sich für Aslant interessierte, und hatte mit Targent noch nichts am Hut. Die Organisation wurde jedoch auf ihn aufmerksam und entführte ihn mitsamt seiner Frau. Seine beiden Söhne, Theodore Bronev, der später zu Hershel Layton werden würde, und Hershel Bronev, der heutige Jean Descole, blieben zurück. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau wurde er besessen davon, seine Bestimmung, das Vermächtnis der Aslant-Kultur zu entdecken, zu verwirklichen, wofür ihm auch unlautere Mittel recht waren. So wurde er zum skrupellosen und von Aslant besessenen Kommandanten Targents. Als Emmeline Altava noch klein war, nahm er sie bei sich auf. So wurde er ihr Onkel und die einzige Bezugsperson, die sie hatte. Während sie bei ihm lebte, unterrichtete er sie in Kampfkunst und bereitete sie darauf vor, ihm eines Tages bei der Entdeckung vom Heiligtum von Aslant zu helfen. Die Maske der Wunder thumb|Bronev im Hotel ReunionNachdem er die ersten beiden Vermächtnisse von Aslant in seinen Besitz gebracht hatte, nahm Bronev sich ein Zimmer in Monte d'Ors größtem Hotel, dem Hotel Reunion, um an die Maske des Chaos zu kommen. Zu diesem Zweck lässt er auch Leonard Bloom für sich arbeiten. Mit ihm trifft er sich einige Male in seinem Hotelzimmer, unter anderem, um über Professor Layton, dessen Ankunft Bloom bemerkt hatte, sowie den Goldenen Garten und Ambrosia zu reden. thumb|left|Bronev gegen DescoleNachdem Descole die Endlosen Zirkel in der Wüste erlangt hat, taucht Bronevs Privatarmee auf und es gelingt ihr, Descole zu umstellen und gefangen zu nehmen. Bronev versucht, ihn zu demaskieren, doch kurz bevor sein Gesicht erkennbar wird, wirft Descoles ebenfalls anwesender Butler Raymond eine Rauchbombe auf ihn, sodass beide fliehen können. Die Endlosen Zirkel fallen so der Organisation Targent in die Hände, woraufhin Bronev anmerkt, dass die Macht der Aslanti nun schon sehr bald ihnen gehören werde. Das Vermächtnis von Aslant In Snøborg thumb|Bronev in SnøborgAls er vom Fund des Londoner Archäologen Professor Locklair erfährt, bricht er in seiner Luftflotte nach Snøborg auf, wo jener Professor die lebendige Mumie Aurora in einer eisigen Höhle entdeckt hat. Zunächst lässt er Sperling und Specht das Dorf untersuchen, dann macht er sich mit bewaffneten Agenten selbst zum Fundort auf. Als Professor Layton Aurora aus der Eiswand befreit, erscheinen er und einige seiner Leute mit Maschinengewehren in der Höhle, umstellten Layton, Luke, Emmy und Locklair und entführen Aurora. Danach flüchten sie in ihrer Luftflotte aus Snøborg. thumb|left|Auf dem FlugzeugNach einer Verfolgungsjagd im Luftschiff Bostonius finden Professor Layton und Luke ihn im Steuerraum des Kommandoschiffes. Dort hat er auch Aurora hingebracht. Als sie ihn zur Rede stellen, holt er einen Targent-Agenten mit einem Maschinengewehr her, um sie loszuwerden. Doch Aurora wird nervös und schreit auf, wodurch anscheinend irgendeine Energie von ihr ausgeht. So wird Bronev abgelenkt, was Professor Layton, Luke und Aurora zur Flucht verhilft. Er versucht noch, sie aufzuhalten, doch als er die Außenplattform erreicht, haben sie sich bereits abgeseilt. In Targentis Bronev zieht sich nach diesen Ereignissen wieder ins Hauptquartier der Organisation, die finstere Stadt Targentis, zurück und lässt seine Agenten versteckt agieren. Als Leonard Bloom auffliegt, wird Bronev das von seiner rechten Hand Albatros im Obsidianturm mitgeteilt. Da einer der Aurasteine, die Professor Layton und die anderen gesammelt haben, in eine Fälschung ausgetauscht wird, sucht die Gruppe ihn auf dem Turm in Targentis auf. Dort will er den Professor dazu bringen, sich Targent anzuschließen, indem er ihn mit seinen Eltern Roland und Lucille Layton erpresst. Letzten Endes überreicht er dem Professor jedoch den Aurastein, da dieser ein Spiel gegen ihn gewinnt. Danach flieht er. Im Heiligtum Aslants Bronev erscheint erneut, als Layton seinen Erzfeind Descole in der Höhle von Snøborg einholt. Die meisten Mitglieder von Targent hat er zurückgelassen, um alleine ins Heiligtum von Aslant vorzudringen. Dort erlangt er den Schlüssel, indem er Emmys Tarnung auffliegen lässt. Mit ihr und Aurora macht er sich auf den Weg ins Herzen des Heiligtums. thumb|Auf dem HeiligtumDort will er Emmy die gefährliche Kammer betreten lassen, auf die er sie ihr ganzes Leben lang vorbereitet hat, diese Aufgabe übernimmt jedoch der Professor, nachdem er sie einholt. Er hat nun auch von Descole erfahren, dass Bronev sein Vater ist. So kommt Bronev ins Innerste des Tempels, wo er Aurora in einen Schrein stellt und dann mit einem Eisdolch zusticht, wie es die Inschrift anweist. Dadurch erhebt sich das Vermächtnis, eine riesige schwebende Festung der Aslanti. Bronev denkt, er hätte sein Ziel erreicht, dann jedoch fliegen die Vasallen aus dem Tempel, Roboter der Aslanti, die alles zerstören, auch Targents Einsatzfahrzeuge. Aurora, die den Schrein mittlerweile verlassen hat, offenbart ihm die Wahrheit über das Vermächtnis und sich selbst. Als er erfährt, dass er getäuscht wurde, erinnert er sich an seine Frau und seine Beweggründe und blickt voll Reue auf alles zurück. Schließlich entscheiden alle, sich zu opfern, indem sie in die Strahlen treten, die die Vasallen mit Energie versorgen, jedoch ist für den fünften Strahl Bronev notwendig. Er erinnert sich, wie er in seiner Kindheit zum ersten Mal etwas ausgegraben hat und sieht ein, dass er seine Fehler wiedergutmachen muss. So entscheidet er sich, sich ebenfalls für das Bestehen der Menschheit zu opfern, doch wie bei den anderen kann durch Aurora sein Weiterleben bewirkt werden. thumb|left|Bronev wird verhaftet.Nachdem sie die einstürzende Ruine verlassen haben, wobei er auch einmal Emmy von einem fallenden Felsen wegzieht, wird er von Inspektor Clamp Grosky am Ufer eines großen Sees in der Abendsonne verhaftet. Bevor er in den Polizeihubschraubern zu Scotland Yard transportiert wird, verrät er Layton seinen wahren Namen, Theodore Bronev. Der Professor entgegnet ihm jedoch, dass er ihn zwar nie seinen Vater nennen wird, aber sie vielleicht irgendwann als Archäologen und Freunde miteinander reden können. Zitate Die Maske der Wunder * * „Blooms wahres Gesicht“ (Episode) * Geheime Episode 2 * Das Vermächtnis von Aslant * * * * * * * * Rätsel Bei Bronev gibt es keine Rätsel. Profile Die Maske der Wunder Das Vermächtnis von Aslant The World of Professor Layton Die Maske der Wunder Das Vermächtnis von Aslant Entwicklung Takuzo Naganos Kommentar zum Charakter The World of Professor Layton S. 106 Wissenswertes * In der japanischen Originalversion wurde Bronev bereits in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms erwähnt (jedoch nicht namentlich), da Emmy da anmerkt, ihr Onkel habe sie in Kampfkunst unterrichtet. * Zur Zeit seiner Forschung über Aslant besaß Leon Bronev denselben Obelisk, der sich nun im Büro des Professors an der Gressenheller-Universität befindet. Auch einige andere seiner Artefakte ähneln denen des Professors. * Da er Fotos von Norwell besitzt, war er vermutlich genau wie Descole in Stansbury, um das Rätsel der Maske zu lösen. ** Eine andere Deutung wäre, dass die Männer in Schwarz, denen Roland Layton Norwell zeigte, mit Bronev in Verbindung standen. * Sein Profil im fünften Spiel ist nur dann zu sehen, wenn man alle Rätsel gelöst hat, die Pikarat bringen. Name * Sein Name „Leon“ kommt vermutlich von seiner löwenmähnenartigen Frisur, die ihm Ähnlichkeit mit einem Löwen verleiht. Synchronsprecher * Japanisch: 市村 正親 Masachika Ichimura * Englisch: Timothy Watson * Deutsch: Matthias Scherwenikas Galerie Layton6 Artwork.png|Im Artwork zum sechsten Spiel Bronevs erster Fund als Kind.png|Bronevs erster Fund als Kind... Bronev2.jpg|...ist ihm eine Freude. Targent1.png|Die Entführung Rachel Bronev 2.png|Bronev mit seiner Frau Rachel Rachel Bronev 1.png|Am Sterbebett seiner Frau Bronev Helicopters 1.png|Bronevs Armee Fire 1.png Broneph mit Maske.png|Bronev mit Descoles Maske Beim Kampf um die Zirkel.png|Bronev will Descole demaskieren. Vermächtnis von Aslant Trailer 21.png PL6-Credits-02.png|In den Credits PL6-Credits-14.png Einzelnachweise en:Leon Bronev es:Leon Bronev fr:Léon Bronev nl:Leon Bronev Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Archäologen Kategorie:Targent-Mitglieder Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Bewohner von Targentis